Bad Habits
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A run-down of the bad habits of the Tokyo Mew Mew cast. Plz R&R!


**Bad Habits**

Everyone has their habits. Most people have at least one bad habit, such as nail-biting or smoking cigarettes. And then there are those who take the words 'bad habit' to a whole new level. That's where this story begins.

**~XXXX~**

**Pai**

Pai was one person who had an extremely bad habit. His bad habit? Going out at night and robbing every toy store in Tokyo systematically for stuffed animals and Mew Lettuce toys. He robbed a different toy store every night, and since Tokyo was so big, he hadn't even covered half of the toy stores. He had over five hundred stuffed animals, and at least a hundred Mew Lettuce plushies. Since he put them all in his room, he barely had room to sleep anymore. And yet he still kept going out for more….

**Kisshu**

Another person with an extremely bad habit was Kisshu. He was obsessed with stalking Mew Ichigo, the girl he loved. He also enjoyed popping out at her randomly just to make her squeak, but mainly he just stalked her. In fact, he spent almost every minute of his free time watching her or following her around, and sometimes he even slept in the tree outside her bedroom window.

**Taruto**

Out of the three Cyniclons, Taruto's bad habit was the worst. He was obsessed with candy and other desserts. Unfortunately, sugar was a hallucinogenic drug to Cyniclons, which meant that every time he ate sugar, he went on serious sugar highs, causing a lot of destruction wherever he went while screaming about things that didn't exist. On his latest sugar high, he had claimed that 'saber-toothed rabbits' had tried to eat him.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo's extremely bad habit was obsessing over her boyfriend, Aoyama. She made it quite clear that she thought he was perfection personified, and it was really irritating to most of her friends. Unfortunately for her, her 'perfect' boyfriend's obsession was about to be revealed.

**Aoyama**

Aoyama's extremely bad habit was screwing trees. He was obsessed with the environment to the point where it drove him insane, leading him to believe that trees were capable of… well, you get the idea.

**Mint**

Mint's extremely bad habit was being a total snob. She believed that everyone else had been put on the planet to serve her, due to her upbringing in a very wealthy family. Her attitude towards people annoyed many, since she made it clear that she thought everyone was beneath her.

**Lettuce**

Lettuce didn't really have a bad habit- or at least, not one she could help. She was very clumsy, however, and ended up breaking almost everything she laid a hand on.

**Pudding**

Pudding's bad habit wasn't extremely bad. She was addicted to candy, which wasn't great, but at least she didn't have Taruto's problem. She did, however, have very violent reactions when someone tried to take her candy away.

**Zakuro**

Zakuro was antisocial. She may have been a famous model, but in person, she was very cold and antisocial. However, she did care deeply about those she called friends, and was able to open up a bit around them.

**Ryou**

Ryou's extremely bad habits were spying on Ichigo, and mistreating his employees. He was particularly evil to Ichigo, always spying on her with her pendant, not paying her what she was owed for no reason, and making her work till she was exhausted. He was downright evil, and except for Keiichiro and Mint, no one really liked him- and Ichigo HATED him.

**Keiichiro**

Keiichiro didn't really have any bad habits, much less extremely bad habits. He was an overall nice guy, and unlike Ryou, he was nice to the girls.

**Moe and Miwa**

Ichigo's school friends, Honjou Miwa and Yanagida Moe, had the same bad habit, though at least it was amusing. They both enjoyed beating anyone who hurt Ichigo, whether it was physically or mentally harmful. A lot of kids at their school ended up in the hospital, with various injuries.

**Deep Blue**

Deep Blue had discovered human literature, and his bad habit was reading porn. If only the Cyniclons knew….

**The Blue Knight**

The Blue Knight's bad habit was polishing his sword and then using it as a mirror. He was really vain.

**Okay, so I know it's short and I totally made the last two 'habits' up, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review!**


End file.
